Lucas
|color2 = |Name = Lucas |Kanji = リュカ |Romaji = Lucas |Aliases = Lucas Lucas-kun Lucas-san |Image = Lucas Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I couldn't care less about being an idol. I'm carving my own path in life." |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = A |Bday = April 8th |Height = 5'11" or 180 cm |Weight = 64 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother (deceased) |Hobby = Collecting bottle caps |FFood = Corn |LFood = Grated yams |CV = Umehara Yuuichirou |Signature = }} Lucas (リュカ Lucas) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, I♥B, which was the third to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A taciturn and unfriendly man. His parents upheld a very lackadaisical French lifestyle and, as a result, were not very good role models to him growing up. Because of that, he hates players, and he and Leon argue about it often. Because he's the composer of I♥B, he's good at performing alone. He is a transfer student from France. He's a fan of Kusakabe Torahiko's children’s stories, so they get together to talk about writing them from time to time. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Lucas. I came from France. I don't like being made a fuss of, but the feeling of being cheered on is nice. I'll be relying on you. * How did you become an idol? ** I became an idol in order to beat a certain guy. I'm making my own path as I simply just can't stand still. * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** Noah is our competent leader. I remember the day where I realized that despite his appearance, he's a dark guy inside…… Personality Due to the loss of his mother at a young age and his father's negligence when he was growing up, Lucas is poor at conveying his emotions to others and often comes off as rude or blunt. He appreciates people who wholeheartedly take on tasks and are serious about what they do. On the flip side, he can be extremely harsh toward people he considers to not be "hardworking," and he often holds borderline perfectionist expectations for others and himself. He gets very annoyed when people assume he's a flirt due to the fact he's French and the stereotype is that French men like to flirt. In truth, he is actually quite against hosts and players. He enjoys reading nonfiction books but has a soft side for fairy tales. Appearance Lucas is a tall young man with short, spiky dark purplish-blue hair which is parted on the right side. He has dark pink eyes, often also portrayed as red. He often has a serious expression on his face and rarely smiles. He possesses a dark-coloured, 4-stringed bass guitar. Lines |Scout = I felt like I was called by someone...So it was you? Are you... the Yamato Nadeshiko that I'm searching? |Idolizing = My techniques have improved more than ever! |Reg1 = I'm Lucas. I came here to look for a certain guy. |Reg2 = I'm in charge of the bass but I compose the songs too. |Reg3 = I'm creating a new bottle cap. |Reg4 = Tch!... It's nothing, I was just irritated after seeing a French guy picking up girls. |Reg5 = I am searching for "Yamato Nadeshiko"Yamato Nadeshiko is a japanese term for the perfect, feminine, pure and innocent woman. This is, however, referring to his favorite author, Tiger Kids. here in Japan. Do you know where I can find one? |Reg6 = The Producer can manage dancing, singing, and teaching at the same time and that's amazing… |Reg7 = Japan has a lot of serious and diligent guys. That's why I like it here. |Reg8 = Noah is the kind of guy that has charisma. |Reg9 = Leon… he's too charaChara people are people that have salon-tanned skin, brown or blonde-dyed hair, always hit on girls, always go to random dinner dates (gōkon) and wear various accessories.! |Reg10 = If only Chaoyang became more active… |Jul1 = Summer, huh… It's too hot…. |Jul2 = I went to the pool, and the flowing one was interesting. |Aug1 = The launching of fireworks is beautiful. |Aug2 = I went to a summer camp with everyone. But because we only played around, I didn't have time to study at all.... |Sep1 = Yes... This is the perfect season. |Sep2 = Since Leon didn't manage to finish his summer homework, I have to help him.... |Oct1 = That Bear was saying that he'll hold a Sports Festival, but I'm against it... |Oct2 = I received manju from someone, do you want some? |Nov1 = The autumn colors are beautiful... |Nov2 = Autumn is the season where delicious fruits ripen so I'm happy. |Dec1 = Merry Christmas. Can I do something to make you happy in place of Santa? |Dec2 = You've taken care of me a lot this past year. Thank you... |Jan1 = Happy New Year. Please take care of me this year too. |Jan2 = Buwah-! Leon, don't throw a snowball at me! |Feb1= In Setsubun you throw beans? Wouldn't it be a waste of beans... |Feb2= Are you giving me chocolate? Sorry for the inconvenience... |Mar1=This, is my thank you gift...You don't need to be concerned about it, so just take it |Mar2=There's no way I would participate in a girl's festival... |Apr1= I went flower-viewing with the other members. Sometimes it's nice doing things like this... |Apr2= They say "Dangos over Flowers", but I definitely prefer the flowers moreThe "Dangos over flowers" phrase has a lot of meanings to it. One of them is that Dangos that are served on festivals are really nice and tasty, while the (cherry) flowers are fleeting, as they soon wither and disappear. So the phrase can be interpreted as "better something useful than something pretty" |May1= Big kabutosJapanese military helmet or the custom of Koi decorations...Japan really is interesting after all! |May2= Are kashiwamochis covered in leaves? |Jun1-16=The rainy season is rather humid, so it's not good for the musical instruments... |Jun2-16=June Bride. Let's make a present for the two lovers |2Sep1= Anko is needed when you're eating Tsukimi Dango! |2Sep2= The moon is beautiful...What's with that face? Did I say something strange? |2Oct1= Sweets? Why are you giving them to me? ...I see, it's Halloween! |2Oct2= I've heard that japanese people do a pillow fight when reaching their destination's hotel. What kind of ritual is that? |2Nov1 = The autumn of reading is so wonderful. Even Leon seems to be seriously reading a book. |2Nov2 = It started to become colder. Should I buy some steamed buns for Chaoyang? |2Dec1 = Merry Christmas. Noah prepared so meal, so it's wonderful. |2Dec2 = It seems humans have 108 worldly passions.... That's a lot. |2Jan1 = Noah bought a kotatsu, but using it might become a bad habit for me. The tangerines are tasty too... |2Jan2 = New Year's dishes. However, I want to eat sweet red bean soup. |2Feb1= They say that Japanese people eat ehomaki in one go. Is that true? How do you do it? |2Feb2= Your chocolate makes me happy. Merci... |Download = You're free while waiting, aren't you? How about we talk about something? |Story = Let's read a story. |Main1 = You should choose a chapter that you like. |Main2 = Let's do this. |Love1 = Love story... No, it's nothing. Pick me. |Love2 = I'm fine as long as it's you. |Shop = Shop's here. |Purchase = Were there any useful things? |Friend = Are you interested about your friend's information? Then you should look here. |Other = It seems you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = I'll go perform a live. |Skill1A = That's all? |Skill1B = Preparation complete. |Skill1C = Come anytime you want! |Clear1 = Are you satisfied? I'm yet to be. |Affection1 = I like you very much. |Start2 = Hurry up! The start time is approaching! |Skill2A = Here, I'll help you out. |Skill2B = Don't give up so easily. |Skill2C = Don't complain. |Clear2 = You did it. Good work. |Affection2 = Don't react to anyone but me. |Start3 = I'll go my own way. |Skill3A = Humph... That's not a bad sound. |Skill3B = Let's go partner! Let's ripple out those sounds even more! |Skill3C = More...For your sake. |Clear3 = If it's with you, maybe it can be enjoyable. |Affection3 = If you were my woman, I'll take care of you. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:I♥B Category:Lucas Category:Third Generation